Erdenpuls
Der Erdenpuls ist ein Schlüsselelement aus Tales of Zestiria und ein Dungeon aus Tales of Berseria. Allgemeines Der Erdenpuls zieht sich in mehreren Abschnitten einmal unter ganz Einöde hinweg und trägt die Erinnerungen aller Taten, die auf der Oberfläche geschehen sind. Solche Erinnerungen formt er zu Erdgeschichtssteinen. Durch den Erdenpuls fließt die natürliche Lebenskraft der Welt und er ist der Rückzugsort der Fünf Herrscher. Der Erdenpuls ist zudem der Träger von Innominat und Maotelus, wodurch sie mit der Welt direkt verbunden sind und ihren Einfluss auf die gesamte Welt ausweiten können. Der Erdenpuls kann wie der Rest der Welt auch von Bosheit beeinflusst werden und verändert sich, sobald dies geschieht. Der Erdenpuls kann von Erdenseraphim gespürt werden, sodass sie merken, wenn er aufgrund von zu hoher Menge Bosheit nicht richtig fließen kann. Unter normalen Umständen ist es ansonsten nicht möglich, den Erdenpuls zu sehen oder mit ihm zu interagieren. Der Erdenpuls besitzt auf der ganzen Welt Knotenpunkte, wo sich mehrere Zweige des Erdenpulses treffen. Der bekannteste und einer der mächtigsten Knotenpunkte ist der Turm von Lohgrin. Solche Knotenpunkte sind auch die Geburtsstätten von Seraphim, die nicht aus einem verstorbenen Menschen heraus entstehen, sondern von Geburt an Seraphim sind. Erdenpulspunkte sind zudem beliebte Stätten für die Heiligtümer, die den Seraphim gewidmet sind. Die Abschnitte vom Erdenpuls fließen üblicherweise horizontal unter der Welt. An den Erdenpulspunkten ist es jedoch möglich, dass er auch vertikal fließen kann. Fließt die Naturenergie dann hinunter, bildet sich am Fuß des Erdenpulses ein sogenanntes Lebensbecken. Fließt sie aufwärts, handelt es sich dabei um eine Lebensquelle. Beide Varianten ermöglichen einen direkten Zugriff auf alle anderen Erdenpulse. In den Spielen Tales of Zestiria In Tales of Zestiria wird der Erdenpuls lediglich erwähnt, aber nie gesehen oder gar betreten. Der Erdenpuls ist als Maotelus' Träger dafür verantwortlich, dass Maotelus' Bosheit auf ganz Klammwald zu spüren ist. Heldalf will sich endgültig mit Maotelus verbinden, um Einfluss auf den Kontinent zu haben und sie in Bosheit zu tauchen. Außerdem wird der Erdenpuls von Mayvin benötigt, um die Erinnerung des letzten Erdgeschichtssteins am Monolithen von Lohgrin herbeizurufen. Der Fluss durch den Erdenpuls aktiviert dabei die Erdgeschichtssteine und holt die Erinnerungen in ihnen hervor, so wie ein Bach ein Wasserrad antreibt, mit dessen Hilfe dann Korn zermahlen wird. Auf der Hexeninsel ist die Bosheit zu einer solchen Menge angestaut worden, dass sie Zeit und Raum manipuliert, wodurch Sophie Lhant und Jade Curtiss in die Welt von Einöde gerissen wurden. Der Erdenpuls leidet deutlich unter dieser hohen Menge Bosheit, was von Edna bestätigt wird. Nachdem der Drachenzombie als Empfänger der Bosheit bezwungen wurde, fließt die Bosheit zu Heldalf, sodass sich der Erdenpuls unter der Hexeninsel wieder normalisiert. Tales of Berseria In Tales of Berseria wird der Erdenpuls nicht nur erwähnt, sondern auch als Dungeon betreten. Erstmals geschieht dies, als die Helden den Empyreischen Thron das erste Mal betreten und Velvet Crowe dort Artorius Collbrande töten will, der ihr jedoch überlegen ist. Durch einen von Laphicet erschaffenen Riss gelangen die Helden in den Erdenpuls und können vor den Exorzisten fliehen. Velvet wird dabei jedoch von den anderen Helden getrennt und landet ausschließlich mit Laphicet an ihrer Seite an einem Punkt des Erdenpulses. Laphicet ist schwer verwundet, fleht aber noch bewusstlos darum, dass Velvet nicht sterben darf. Velvet dankt ihm für seine Hilfe und ist entschlossen, nun ihm zu helfen. Sie hebt ihn auf ihre Arme und sucht einen Weg aus dem Erdenpuls heraus. Zu dieser Zeit weiß sie noch nicht, wo sie sich befindet, aber Eizen, dem sie vor allen anderen wieder begegnet, erklärt ihr, dass sie sich im Erdenpuls befinden und er keinen Weg nach draußen kennt. Er hat bemerkt, dass die Schockwelle, als Laphicets und Innominats Kräfte aufeinandergetroffen sind, den Riss zum Erdenpuls geöffnet hat, und dass dies eine Möglichkeit wäre, zurückzukehren. Doch er erkennt, dass Laphicets Zustand schlecht ist und er sich jederzeit in einen Dämon verwandeln könnte. Er erklärt, dass er einen reinen Träger in Anspruch nehmen kann, um seine Verwandlung zu verhindern, und offenbart, dass seine Münze seine Trägerin ist, er sie Laphicet aber nicht anbieten könne, da sie nur solche Malakhim tragen kann, die die Kräfte des Schnitters besitzen. thumb|300px|left|Der Erdenpuls Eleanor Hume, die mit den Helden in den Erdenpuls gerissen wurde, erscheint und bietet sich als Laphicets Trägerin an. Velvet, die sie als Feindin ansieht, versteht allerdings, dass sie lediglich ihren Körper brauchen, nicht ihre Beine, mit denen sie flüchten könnte, doch ehe sie Eleanor angreifen kann, droht diese damit, sich selbst zu töten, wenn Velvet ihr zu nah kommt. Eleanor ist entschlossen, Velvet zu bekämpfen, sobald sie ihre Kräfte als Exorzistin wiederhergestellt hat, und bietet ihr an, zu tun, was sie will, wenn sie verliert. Darauf lässt Velvet sich Laphicet zuliebe ein. Eleanor begibt sich zu Laphicet und erkundigt sich nach seinem Namen, ehe sie den Pakt mit ihm beginnt, in dem sie ihm seinen wahren Namen gibt. Hierbei werden Laphicets Kräfte freigesetzt, die einen weiteren Riss in den Erdenpuls schlagen. Velvet und Eizen geraten dadurch in die Yvolg-Ruinen zu Rokurou Rangetsu und Magilou Mayvin, während sie von Eleanor und Laphicet getrennt wurden. Das zweite Mal wird der Erdenpuls betreten, als die Abtei das von ihr verlassene Titania angreift, wo die Helden mittlerweile ihren Stützpunkt aufgebaut haben. Den Therions und Van Aifreads Piraten gelingt es zwar, mithilfe der Van Eltia zu entkommen, aber die Helden bleiben zurück und werden von Innominat angegriffen. Ehe dieser Velvet und damit die letzte Sorte Bosheit, die ihm fehlt, fressen kann, erzeugt Laphicet einen Strudel, der ihn und die anderen Helden erneut in den Erdenpuls befördert. Dort sind die Helden erneut voneinander getrennt, und Velvet landete mit Laphicet und Eleanor im Erdenpuls. Velvet ist von dem Anblick Innominats gebrochen, da er erscheint wie ihr jüngerer Bruder Laphicet Crowe, den Artorius für seine Erweckung geopfert hatte, weshalb er erst Rache an ihrem Schwager verlangt. Sie zerbricht an dem Gedanken, wie viele Menschen, Dämonen und Malakhim sie getötet hatte, nur um Rache für Laphicet zu erhalten, der ihre Taten verabscheut und ihre Rache ablehnt. Als Velvet bemerkt, dass Laphicet erwacht ist, drängt sie ihn dazu, einen Weg aus dem Erdenpuls zu erschaffen, weil sie sowohl Artorius als auch Innominat töten muss. Laphicet redet ihr ins Gewissen, weil Innominat ihr Bruder ist, aber sie bezeichnet dies lediglich als eine Illusion, und wenn es keine war, bedeutete es, dass ihr Bruder sie verraten hatte, und einen Verräter würde sie ebenfalls töten. Es erscheint ein Erdgeschichtsstein, der sie sechzehnjährige Velvet mit ihrem Bruder Laphicet zeigt, den sie weckt und der sich beschwert, dass sie ihn wieder "Laphi" nannte. Die Helden erkennen darin eine Vision der Vergangenheit, die Velvet mit ihrer Klaue zerreißt und Laphicet damit offenbart, wie einfach es ihr fiel, diese Erinnerung zu töten. Laphicet widerspricht ihr trotzdem, weil sie erst die anderen finden müssen, woraufhin Velvet ihn am Kopf packt und ihre Forderung nachdrücklich wiederholt. Laphicet versucht daraufhin, einen Weg aus dem Erdenpuls zu erschaffen, es gelingt aber nicht. Eleanor mischt sich daraufhin ein, gibt Velvet eine Ohrfeige und bittet sie darum, sich zu beruhigen, was sie tut. Dabei verliert sie den Kamm, den ihr Bruder ihr einst geschenkt hatte, der daraufhin von Laphicet mitgenommen wird. thumb|300px|Ein Erdgeschichtsstein im Erdenpuls Velvet, Laphicet und Eleanor wandern durch den Erdenpuls auf der Suche nach den anderen und entdecken dabei einen weiteren Erdgeschichtsstein. In diesem wird Artorius gezeigt, der allein im Wald in der Nähe von Aball an einen Baum gelehnt sitzt und von Celica Crowe aufgesucht wird, die Hilfe holen möchte. Er lehnt dies ab und meint, er sei nur müde, weshalb Celica glaubt, dass er lange auf Reise war. Artorius sagt, dass es zehn Jahre waren, und sein Meister ihm alles anvertraut hatte, doch er hatte versagt. Celica versteht, dass er eine Pause braucht, und lädt ihn zu sich zum Essen ein. Er möchte auch dies zunächst ablehnen, doch sein knurrender Magen verrät ihn. Zunächst gibt Celica ihm einen Apfel und meint, dass sie hört, wie sein Körper schreit, dass er leben will. Er meint, er hat es nicht verdient zu leben, und sie wundert sich, dass man sich das Recht auf das Leben nicht erst verdienen musste. Es gelingt ihr Artorius davon zu überzeugen, mit ihr essen zu gehen. Er stellt sich ihr als Exorzist unter dem Namen Arthur vor, den er über die nächsten Jahre im Beisein seiner neuen Familie behält. Velvet zerreißt die Erinnerung mit ihrer Klaue. Eizen und Rokurou gesellen sich wieder zu den anderen und Eizen erklärt, dass es sich dabei um einen Erdgeschichtsstein handelt, was Rokurou als Illusion versteht. Aber Velvet erklärt, dass es keine Illusion, sondern tatsächlich ihre Schwester war, und dass Artorius auch sie hatte täuschen können, weshalb sie sie aus dem Gefängnis befreit hatte. Die Helden streifen weiter durch den Erdenpuls und begegnen erneut einem Erdgeschichtsstein. In diesem begrüßt Celica Arthur daheim, der zuvor den Zaun von dem Haus repariert hatte. Celica bedankt sich dafür und bemerkt, dass die Angriffe der Ganoven zunehmen, aber der Zaun sie sicherlich abhalten wird. Arthur hingegen ist besorgt, denn sobald die Ganoven dämonisieren, wird auch ein Zaun sie nicht aufhalten. Er offenbart Celica diese Sorge nicht und behauptet, er habe Vertrauen in seine Zimmermannskunst. Er erkundigt sich daraufhin danach, wo Velvet und Laphicet sind, und Celica vermutet, dass sie am Kap sind, obwohl sie ihnen gesagt hat, dass es dort gefährlich ist. Arthur hingegen denkt, dass Laphicet Velvet dazu überredet hat und sie gewiss auf ihn aufpassen wird. Celica offenbart Arthur daraufhin, dass sie schwanger ist und hofft, dass das Kind so stark werden wird wie Velvet, woraufhin Arthur sie glücklich in die Arme schließt. Arthur schenkt Celica daraufhin ein Amulett, das als Beweis der Liebe zwischen ihnen soll, und er schwört, Celica und das Kind mit seinem Leben zu schützen. Velvet vernichtet die Erinnerung erneut mit ihrer Klaue und beginnt zu lachen, weil die anderen diese Lügen von Arthur glaubten. Unterdessen wird offenbart, dass die Helden von einem Dämon verfolgt werden. thumb|300px|left|Die Chimaera, Velvets Hass Der nächste Erdgeschichtsstein offenbart die erste Scharlachrote Nacht vor zehn Jahren. Celica findet sich von Dämonen an den Schlund des Schreins der Ruhe gedrängt vor, aber Arthur kämpft sich durch die Masse an Dämonen, um Celica und das Kind zu schützen. Im Kampf mit einem der Dämonen verliert er jedoch sein Schwert und wird von Celica zur Seite gestoßen, woraufhin sie in den Schlund stürzt. Tieftraurig tötet Arthur die restlichen Dämonen, wobei er sich seine rechte Hand verletzt. Daraufhin kniet er sich an den Schlund und trauert um Celica und das Kind, weil er nicht dazu imstande war, seine Familie zu beschützen. Melchior Mayvin sucht ihn daraufhin auf und sagt, dass die Dorfbewohner ihn und Celica an die Dämonenganoven geopfert hätten, um selbst fliehen zu können. Melchior und Arthur werden Zeugen davon, wie das erste Opfer an Innominat dessen Domäne hervorruft und Celica und das ungeborene Kind als Malakhim, Seres und Laphicet, wiedergeboren werden. Melchior erkennt, dass die Wiederauferstehung Innominats unvollständig ist. Er will sich der Malakhim annehmen, doch Arthur tritt auf Seres zu und will ihr das Amulett überreichen, auf das sie nicht reagiert. Er verspricht, sich zu ändern und sein altes Selbst aufzugeben. Daraufhin schmiedet er einen Pakt mit der Malak und verspricht, die Welt von ihrem Schmerzen zu befreen, und schwört es bei den Seelen seines Meisters Claudin Asgard, seiner Frau und seines ungeborenen Kindes. Dieser Erdgeschichtsstein wird nicht zerrissen, sondern endet einfach. Velvet schweigt diesbezüglich, während die Helden zu verstehen beginnen, dass Malakhim aus den Seelen der Menschen entstehen können. Eleanor erkennt, dass Velvet einst willentlich ihre eigene Schwester verschlungen hat. Der letzte Erdgeschichtsstein zeigt Velvets Bruder Laphicet, der mit Arthur spricht und ihm offenbart, dass er versteht, dass die Erweckung Innominats erst vollendet ist, wenn zwei reine Seelen in der Scharlachroten Nacht geopfert wurden. Arthur erklärt, dass sein eigener Sohn die erste reine Seele war, die geopfert wurde, und Laphicet versteht, dass deshalb die Resonanz der Menschen angestiegen ist. Er erkennt, dass die Wiederauferstehung Innominats mehr Exorzisten erzeugen würde, weil die Resonanz endgültig steigt, und weiß, dass die nächste Scharlachrote Nacht anbricht. Laphicet bittet Arthur darum, das nächste Opfer zu sein. Laphicet erklärt, dass die nächste Scharlachrote Nacht erst in drei Jahren folgen wird, wenn sie diese verpassen, und dass er bis dahin tot sein wird, denn er hat erfahren, dass er an der Zwölfjährigen Krankheit leidet, die ihn in einem Jahr töten würde. Er will, dass sein Leben nicht nur eine Last ist und will deshalb helfen, indem er geopfert wird, um eine Welt zu erschaffen, in der seine Schwester glücklich sein kann. Er bittet Arthur darum, Velvet nichts davon zu erzählen, was Arthur verspricht. Velvet redet sich ein, dass all dies Lügen sind, und zerreißt diese Erinnerung erneut. Sie macht Artorius und Laphicet Vorwürfe, dass sie sie verraten haben, woraufhin eine Reihe von weiteren Erdgeschichtssteinen erscheint, die Velvets Familienleben mit Artorius und Laphicet offenbaren, um Velvets Verzweiflung zu stärken. Alle weiteren Erdgeschichtssteine zerschlägt sie, während sie ihrer Verzweiflung erliegt, woraufhin der Dämon erscheint, der die Helden verfolgt hatte. Es handelt sich um die "Chimaera", Velvets manifestierten Hass. Die Chimaera verwickelt die Helden in einen Kampf und wird von Velvet vernichtet. Als sie sich auflöst, erscheint an ihrer Stelle Velvet selbst in der Gestalt, als sie auf Titania eingesperrt war. Velvet glaubt, dass sie tot sei, aber Laphicet will sie beruhigen und erklärt ihr, dass es sich lediglich um eine Illusion von Innominat handelt. Innominat erscheint daraufhin vor den Helden und macht Velvet bewusst, wie sehr sie andere Wesen verachtet und hasst, wie hässlich ihre Seele ist. Laphicet will ihm widersprechen, aber Innominat weiß, dass Velvet sich selbst dessen bewusst ist, wie unbegründet und arrogant sie gehandelt hat. Sie kann nicht mehr zählen, wie viele Leute sie getötet und verschlungen hat, ohne die Motive der anderen zu verstehen, und selbst vor der Reinkarnation ihrer eigenen Schwester hat sie keinen Halt gemacht. Innominat erklärt ihr, dass er sie trotz alledem noch lieb hat, und sich deshalb für sie hatte opfern lassen. Er meint zu ihr, dass sein Tod umsonst wäre, wenn sie versucht, seine Wiederauferstehung zu verhindern. Gleichzeitig sagt er, welche Angst er vor dem Tod hatte, woraufhin Velvet in Tränen ausbricht und sich für alles entschuldigt. Sie sieht sich selbst als Monster und Innominat erklärt ihr, dass sie büßen kann, indem sie von ihm verschlingen lässt und er dadurch vollständig erwacht. Er erzeugt einen Sog, der Velvet zu sich holen soll, und gesteht ihr, dass er gehofft hatte, dass sie in einer Welt ohne Schmerz oder Trauer leben kann, aber nun sei sie lediglich ein Monster und hat keinen Platz in einer solchen Welt. Laphicet versucht, Velvet festzuhalten, während Rokurou und Eleanor damit beschäftigt sind, selbst nicht von dem Sog verschlungen zu werden. Damit auch Laphicet nicht erfasst wird, greift Eizen ihn und klammert sich selbst mit einem Malak-Arte am Boden fest, damit Laphicet Zeit genug hat, um Velvet zu Verstand zu bringen. Laphicet nutzt diese Chance und befiehlt Velvet, dass sie aufhören soll zu weinen, und dass er nicht versteht, weshalb sie sich opfern will. Er sagt ihr, dass sie unheimlich sei, aber auch gütig und voller Leben, und deshalb versteht er sie nicht. Sie hat ihm einen Namen gegeben, als er nur eine Zahl war, und ihm beigebracht, wie es ist, zu leben. Ihm ist es egal, ob sie böse ist oder ob ihre Taten sinnlos waren, denn er mag sie und will, dass sie lebt. Er würde gegen die Welt kämpfen, wenn diese ihm sagt, dass es ein Fehler sei, sie zu lieben. Als er ihr offenbart, dass er eine Welt nicht ertragen könnte, in der sie nicht ist, schlägt Velvet ihre Dämonenhand in seinen Arm und bittet ihn, loszulassen, da sie ansonsten verschlingen wird. Laphicet meint, dass sie ihm seinen Arm nehmen soll, aber den anderen soll sie ihm lassen, damit er mit ihm diejenigen verprügeln kann, die Velvet zum Weinen gebracht haben. Velvet beginnt zu weinen und gesteht ihm, dass er ihren Bruder und ihre Schwester und auch Arthur geliebt hatte, und dass ihr alles genommen wurde. Sie versteht nicht, weshalb nicht sie gestorben ist, und dass es schmerzt, aber sie greift nach Laphicets anderer Hand und lässt sich retten. Mit einem Mal ist ihre Verzweiflung verschwunden und Innominat stürzt zu Boden. Es erscheint ein Licht, das sich als Seres offenbart, und Seres spricht zu ihr, dass auch in ihrem Herzen eine Flamme brennt, die nicht erlöschen will, ganz gleich, wie sehr sie es auch versucht. Ähnlich wie bei Velvet. Velvet erklärt ihr, dass sie nun versteht, wie sie sich gefühlt hat, und dass sie die einzige Person ist, für die sie kämpfen kann. Seres erklärt, dass dies genug ist und beweist, dass sie am Leben ist. Velvet nimmt ihre Seele erneut an sich, eilt zum nächsten Riss, der sich aufgetan hat, und flieht mit den anderen aus dem Erdenpuls zur Hexeninsel. Der Erdenpuls ist später über den Schrein der Ruhe im Ruhewald zu betreten, wo ein Riss bereit steht, sodass er nach Belieben erkundet werden kann. Wissenswertes *Alle bekannten Seraphim, die aus Menschen heraus entstanden und deren Geburtsumstände bekannt sind, sind an Erdenpulspunkten geboren worden, wie die anderen Seraphim auch. Dass der Mensch an einem Erdenpulspunkt stirbt, wird jedoch nicht als Voraussetzung für die Geburt eines Seraphen erwähnt, wobei die genauen Geburtsumstände auch abseits dessen nicht definiert werden. *In Tales of Berseria sind die Erdenpulsströme dafür verantwortlich, dass das Geoboard funktioniert. Ortsliste en:Earthpulse Kategorie:Tales of Zestiria Kategorie:Schlüsselelemente Kategorie:Schauplätze aus Tales of Berseria Kategorie:Einöde